The dragon siblings
by Cardboard Pixie
Summary: A bunch of fluffy drabbles about the first generation. Teen for occasional swearing, explosive Natsu and Curious Wendy.
1. Fighting

**Some tiny one-shot head canons/drabbles wrote at 4am. UwU sorry they aren't very good, I just needed more _Dragon slayer sibling_ feels.  
**

* * *

**Fighting**

Lucy had seen many things over the years and it was said that very little could truly shock a member of Fairy Tail and after all she had been through, she considered the saying true. That was, until Gajeel and Natsu were sat next to each other _willingly_. Okay, maybe she could still be shocked. Witnessing the two slayers having a civil conversation?

"-That's why your wrong, shit for flames!" Okay, correction they were fighting no matter how civil it looked. A vast amount of insults were thrown around, to many for Lucy to actually acknowledge them all individually. They oddest was Natsu insulting Gajeel's socks. She had to agree with Natsu though, they did seem rather odd.

"WANNA GO METAL HEAD? YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT" Natsu growled at the older dragon slayer. Lucy stared in horror, she felt she could practically see the apparition of two dragons baring fangs at each other.

"Natsu-ni… I think maybe your being a bit to forceful can't we accept that mine is-?" the small voice of their resident sky maiden almost broke through the insults. Lucy wished she knew what the girl was trying to say.

"I dunno Wendy, you got it all wrong" Natsu muttered it so calmly it was like the girl flicked a switch to turn the fighting off. Lucy sort of wished that she had as much power over the two older dragon's as Wendy did.

"Sorry, Girlie. Your just wrong" Gajeel added the final slam down and she backed down bowing her head low and hiding behind her hair. There went Fairy Tail's last chance of a peaceful morning. The more the fight went on the louder and louder the rowdy men were getting they were shouting so fast It was impossible for the guild to keep track of the words exchanged, it all sounded very alarming though and it wasn't long before Erza covered a curious Romeo's ears protectively.

Lucy was terrified. Not of the dragons in human forms anymore but of Erza, who finally had enough and was honing her sword viciously. She was about to go over and deal with it when a loud slam from their table came from the other side. Silence broke across the guild as people remembered the presence of the youngest dragon slayer. She was in the corner, her tiny fists shaking in rage.

"Gajeel-Nii. Natsu-nii you seem to have overlooked one very, VERY important thing. . ." Lucy looked around her, wondering how other people were reacting to the young slayers authoritative tone. Personally, she was petrified of the young girl.

It then occurred to her, nobody actually found out what the fighting was about. The fact it concerned all three of the slayers it had to be something to do with the dragons. . . right?

Natsu's aggressive tone broke the silence that followed after the sky dragon's words "Yea, You seem to have both missed something important if you ask me…" He cracked his knuckles. Lucy could swear she saw the look of a killer come across his face. This is almost _too_ scary… I knew they want to see their dragon's agai-

"MY EXCEED IS STILL BETTER THAN YOURS!" the three of them shouted out to each other in perfect unison. Each of them stood up, a finger pointing at the centre of the table. If Lucy wasn't there to witness the whole fight she might have thought it pre rehearsed it was so well done.

… That was the day that Lucy realised as long as the guild had its three pet dragons, she will _ALWAYS_ be surprised at something.


	2. Nesting

**Nesting**

* * *

The guild seemed painfully quiet. It had reached exactly 10:49 AM and not a single fight had broken out yet, a brand new record, beating the previous of 10:42 when Gray was late in.

Today however, unlike the last time It was the lack of salamander which caused the almost eerie sense of calm. Nobody was used to it, but nobody wanted to be the one to break it at risk of angering Erza.

By the time it hit 12, Gray finally worked up to asking Mira where exactly the dragon slayers were. He was almost starting to Miss Natsu (not that he would EVER tell anyone that).

"I'm not sure, they haven't taken a job. Could they be sick?" Worry creased Mira's brow. It _did_ seem awfully quiet today…

"It doesn't matter, his probably just sleeping in" Gray rubbed his head trying to act cool about the situation. Though if Natsu was asleep, where were the others?

"Do you know where they are, Lily?" Mira looked at the small black exceed sat at a table with Levy.

"He said something about going to the Salamander's house… I think?" Mira scowled. Lily's answer could only be a bad thing. Erza looked up from her strawberry cheesecake and Gray immediately knew bringing it up was one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

"Although I can't help but be worried about the situation, I am glad you worry about him, Gray. Come, let's go calm your troubled heart." As soon as Erza said those really lame words and whispers were filling up the Guild hall, he knew that it was officially the worst mistake he made in a very long time.

After arriving outside Natsu's house, he couldn't deny the silence was making him worry. Each time he came here it was loud. The silence was scarier than the one at Fairy Tail.

Gray couldn't shake of the feeling of uncertainty as he stepped into his rivals house. It was just as messy as he remembered it- but filled with a different type of clutter to what greeted him last time. He vaguely recalled the slayer whining about Lucy cleaning it all up. Now at that was around was huge stacks of paper and the odd garment of clothing certainly no food about to walk off after being left for so long. Gray wasn't sure if it was the idea that Natsu was using paper for what looked like intelligent means or the lack of food based life forms which scared him the most.

Erza was only a few steps behind him sharing his equal surprise. She opened her mouth to ask if anyone was home when a hand stopped him. She turned to Gray in confusion. "What?" she mouthed. Her attention was then brought to what Gray was pointing to.

Over in the corner the three dragon slayers were...sleeping. They weren't distant like they might do if they fell asleep at the guild, but closely- as if they didn't have to abide by personal space rules. Each was sat in identical postions leaning against a wall, with Gajeel in the corner; his arm slung around Wendy's shoulder protectively, her head leaning back on his arm as she dosed away. Natsu's head leaning back on Gajeel's hand, his own hands clinging onto Wendy's little arm. Over their knee's was an old blanket to keep them warm.

It. was. Adorable.

After both spectators let out a small cooing noises of adoration and a few '_awww_' noises at the scene, they were about to leave when a tiny voice mumbled out "Natsu nii, Gajeel nii…lets find them soon" Gray and Erza stared at the small girl who turned a little towards Gajeel, making natsu slip down a little and Gajeel's big hand slipped down on top of Natsu's hair. They were sure they could hear a faint _'okay, Wens'_ from Gajeel.

Erza and Gray smirked at each other silently agreeing. Sometimes, calm was nice too.

…

And damn they were going to have fun telling the guild about _**THIS**_.


	3. Questions

**Questions**

* * *

It was a pretty regular day at Fairy Tail. Gray was streaking ('by accident' according to him) and that caused a huge fight until Erza came in and settled it. The participant count was in the twenties and the repair bills were, quite literally through the roof. After the fighting broke apart, The guild members slowly divided back to their normal groups, that is, apart from the shy sky sorceress who was looking around for someone in particular.

She slowly crept over to the table which Gajeel was sat at. He was balanced on only two of his chair legs_, (a habit he tried to scold her for in the past, she might add)_ chewing a fork mindlessly. "What you want, Girlie?" he stared at her impatiently.

"Ah… I'm sorry Gajeel nii, you said if I had questions you would answer them…" Wendy felt all her confidence drain from underneath his gaze. She quickly looked around the room and when she saw encouragement from her silent supporter she looked back at Gajeel with renewed motivation. "Gajeel Nii, I have a question..." She took a deep breath. Gajeel couldn't help but feel a little smug that she asked him as opposed to the salamander. For a moment, he really felt like the oldest brother.

"Well go on, what is it?" His feet hit the ground again with a thud as he sat up and pulled out the free chair next to him. Levy looked up from her book curiously and watched Gajeel turn to the young girl. She had to admit to herself, she was starting to develop feelings for the Kurogane and watching his gentle interactions with his 'sister' was amusing her.

"…What are the Dragons and Drakes?!" Wendy blurted in a loud almost impish voice. Gajeel flushed a shade of red that could rival Erza's hair and sprung back from his chair, leaning away from the girl in horror. He didn't see _that_ one coming.

"say wha?!" Gajeel could barely stutter out the sentence. Levy found it impossible not to let out a little laugh at his reaction. By now attention was on her table and she could get away with watching them without getting a mouthful from Gajeel.

"Natsu nii said…stuff I didn't understand and said I'll learn about them one day…" Wendy's voice shook a little, her eyes cast down at the floor as she shifted awkwardly in her seat. "I'm sorry Gajeel nii…I really am I'll just go ask na-" He wasn't going to let her finish that sentence. Embarrassing as it may be, he was her older brother and she went to him over Natsu in the first place. That _meant_ something, and he'd be _damned _if he ruined it now.

"Oi brat, did I say I wasn't gunna tell you? Keep yer ass on the chair" He sat down, trying to act cool as if nothing happened. After twenty minutes of explaining the 'Dragon's and drakes' _(essentially the birds and bee's but with modifications for those raised by dragons, levy noted)_ Gajeel smirked. Mission complete. His eyes glanced over at Natsu who sat their watching with eyebrows furrowed. Levy turned to see what was happening. _'Poor Natsu, I bet he wanted to teach her this…'_ she laughed at the idea of Natsu of all people teaching it to anyone, but the two older dragon slayers seemed to have a contest over who was the better brother.

Before continuing anything else, Gajeel asked If there were any more questions.

"A…actually Gajeel nii…I was…What is mating season?" Wendy started to knot her fingers together. surely if he was fine her asking about the Dragon's and drakes it should be okay?...

Gajeel went fifty more shades of red before internally cursing. This was not a good idea. Next time he wasn't going to ask if she had any more questions. Nevertheless, he explained what mating season. After she got the concept down he ruffled her hair and started to drink from his glass, beer running down his chin a little. He watched the young girl stand and prepare to leave out the corner of his eye.

"Gajeel nii, I have one more question…" Wendy stared with huge brown puppy eyes. Damn, Gajeel thought. Wendy won- there was no way he was going against that look. Levy stared. Wendy had Gajeel around her little finger.

"… Go on then?" Gajeel asked, praying he wouldn't regret what he was saying.

"Are you and Levy getting married?" That was it. He regretted it. Wendy was stood waiting his answer tentatively and Levy was certain that Gajeel just passed out from shock. She stared at Wendy, confused what gave her the idea. Sure she had feelings for Gajeel, but she hadn't even confessed yet…

"W..W…me and the shrimp? M-M-" He found himself unable to finish the sentence.

"Yes, you two silly. Natsu nii said that you and Levy were doing the Dragons and Drakes, so if what you said is true then…" Levy never heard the rest of her sentence. It was drowned out by the loud, unmistakable roar of the Kurogane.

_**"SALAMADER!"**_


	4. Bedtime stories

**Bedtime Stories**

* * *

Wendy lay under the stars shaking and sobbing. After going on a mission with the other dragon slayers which involved the possibility of meeting their parents again, they were camped out under the stars disappointed. That's when it happened. Her dream felt so real it made her shudder each time she thought about it. She stared at the sky silently wishing that her fellow dragon slayers would wake up. 'It was just a dream' she chanted in her mind.

"Wendy, what's up?" she jumped. Natsu sat up sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "Wendy?" He threw his blanket off and Happy made a weird mewling noise as Natsu went moved from his side to Wendy's.

"Bad dream…" she trailed off unable to look at him. She was being so childish.

"That all Girlie?" Gajeel's sudden voice made her jump. She nodded forlornly and cradled herself up. Gajeel sighed "I'm glad, I thought you got hurt" Wendy couldn't believe his ears. Sure, she knew a more… caring side of him than most the guild, but to imply he was worried about her?... that was…surprising.

Then again, they always acted like her older brothers. She just assumed that it was because of their connection over the dragons more than actual…feelings. Just for a little while, she wanted to test just how deep their façade as siblings was going to go. She didn't want to push it too far, she just wanted to be indulged a little. She grabbed hold of Gajeel's arm before he could shuffle away.

"Gajeel nii, tell us a story?" she stared at him with wide, brown puppy like eyes. He was not expecting that. Then again, he did want to cheer her up. He mumbled acceptance at her request. Wendy smiled and pulled Natsu in closer, so the three were in a little triangle away from the Exceed.

"...how?" Gajeel asked eyebrows furrowed. This was harder than Gajeel expected.

"Just start with once upon a time, Metal head!" Natsu snorted before letting out a loud Yawn.

"F-Fine" Gajeel shifted awkwardly. He was not a pansy. He didn't have it in him to sniff flowers or sing about feelings, so telling a _bedtime_ story was certainly not something he imagined he should have to do. He'd never been on for letting his feelings show; he had to maintain an iron grasp on his emotions at all the time, that's what he learnt as a kid. So…Just once it wasn't that bad right? "Once upon a time…" he started.

Wendy stared at him and grinned from ear to ear. That was all the encouragement he needed.

"once upon a time there were three children. Each was raised by a …." He was going to tell their story. The story of the trio of dragon slayers but could he _really_ tell them what he felt? "They were raised by….Unicorns" he finished.

Natsu stared at him mouth agape "You were gonna say dragon's. did ya' loose a screw up there, lighting rod?" he patted the top of his head.

"Shut ya' trap, Match stick. They were raised by unicorns" He huffed out before continuing. No way could he let the salamander know how he felt. "But one day, these unicorns disappeared. After years and years of searching, they each found other children who were abandoned by their unicorns…" Wendy started to listen carefully as he spun the story. She knew straight away it was them he was talking about. The real give away was when the unicorn children were called Skye, Steel and Salamander of all things _(well, when he said her name not Skye to be exact)._ After a while, she started to feel better, but she soon found herself crying again.

Wendy wasn't crying out of sadness, quite the opposite. It was how Gajeel finished the tale. "Sure they were all members of Pixie Tail, but what Steel the unicorn rider couldn't shake of was the feeling he had a family closer than the guild. His family was the other slay- I mean, riders" He started to bring the story to a close. Wendy shook covering her eyes as tears welled up in them. "Steel often found it hard to talk to others, but he found something very special to him which nobody could take away. That was Skye and Salamander. Okay, time for bed-"

"wait a second, shouldn't you finish it with The end?" Natsu blurted in. He was utterly entranced throughout the story, and the secrets it was revealing went completely over his head. To Natsu, it was a nice story about three kids who met and became family over their loss of unicorns.

"Shaddap, Salaman- I mean, Flame brain!" He quickly repaired the mistake before continuing. "If I said the end, it's like saying that's were their adventures stop right?" he argued back at the pinkette.

"So how do you end it?" Natsu asked, rubbing the back of his head in confusion. Wendy let out a small sob before whispering something to them both.

"And so they lived, happily ever after" she finished up.

Wendy soon drifted back to sleep, the sound of her two big brothers snoring like a chainsaw and a crackling fire. She finally knew something _Important_. Her feelings were defiantly echoed by Gajeel as well as Natsu. _Even if they weren't blood related, even if they didn't have their dragon's (or unicorns for that matter) the three of them would always have a family with each other…_

"Oi lighting rod, you're making a racket" Natsu yelled before the sound of fist hitting jaw rang out. Wendy sat up and smiled.

_…even if that did mean Wendy would have to break up a life time's worth of fighting over the next few years. _


	5. Birthday

**Birthday**

* * *

Wendy sat at the guild twiddling her hair, deep in thought. Her birthday was approaching and no matter how carefully they tried to approach it to begin with her older brothers just demanded not so subtly that she tells them what she wanted. After trying to convince them she had no idea, the two of them went off somewhere shocking the entire guild in the process. Once again, they were getting along, even if it was just for Wendy's sake.

She vaguely recalled for Natsu's birthday Gajeel bought him a box of high quality matches for him to snack on. She almost felt a little jealous when he seemed to appreciate that more than the gloves she made him to match his scarf. Likewise, on Gajeel's birthday, Natsu presented him with a small tin that contained a wide assortment of screws and bolts. The thing that stood out to her most was that they did this.

It didn't matter how big the gifts were; it was just enough to show the other that despite everything they cared for the other (not that they'd admit it to anyone out loud). She could guess they were struggling with what to get her, it was hard to find air and stick it in a jar and they were so…food orientated she couldn't imagine anything else from them.

"they better not get you anything to outrageous, I hope they remember you're a girl but I'm worried they might buy you a weapon or some other highly inappropriate gift." Carla sat at Wendy's side, sipping her tea and relishing in the fact that Happy had left to help Natsu with whatever the hell he was doing 'causing destruction no doubt' the white exceed kept telling herself.

"Is that a premonition Carla? I'm sure it's not that bad…" Wendy smiled at her companion. Who was she kidding, she loved her brothers dearly but she would put money on them totally misjudging.

Her friend snorted. "I don't need to use my powers to know I'm right" Wendy gave a withering look to Carla, but realised she wouldn't win.

When her birthday came a few weeks later, she was surprised with a huge party in the guild. Mira served her a cake and there was a mass of laughing and drinking and fighting and furniture repair bills… the _usual_ at a Fairy Tail party but excessively as they had a very good reason to party. After all her friends gave showered her with gifts, Sweets from Erza, Ironically clothes from Gray, a ticket to the movie from Romeo _(although nobody could work out if it was his way of getting a date without asking)_. Lucy gave her a super rare doll from her own childhood which caused Wendy to cry a lot.

She almost grew tired from hugging everyone individually and cried out a lot of thanks. Her sunny laugh seemed pretty contagious. That was, until she realised Gajeel and Natsu didn't get her a gift…

She was sat, sipping a smoothie whilst trying to make up excuses for them in her mind when the pyromaniac mage tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yo, Wendy. Wanna see your present from us now?" His question literally made her day. She loved all the gifts from her friends, but this one had been making her curious for weeks now! She grabbed his extended hand and nodded in response.

What she didn't imagine was the whole guild coming to see what they got her. It seemed their sudden truce made everyone a little curious. She held Natsu's hand firmly, her other one brushing lightly against Gajeel's. He seemed desperate to keep his cold demeanour in front of everyone (though he fooled no one as they all knew his soft spot for the girl). Wendy looked around curiously as they arrived outside Natsu's home. 'Was it a sleepover?' Wendy frowned trying to guess what it was, when her eyes fixated onto the tree. It smelt of fresh pine, that made her curious enough. _'These aren't pine trees'_ she thought back to _Grandeeney's_lessons. _'that is a oak…'_ That's when she noticed the small wooden platforms on various branches.

That's when a pair of strong arms picked her up and placed her onto the wooden ledge. Confused, she stood on shaky legs and felt herself cradled by a strong breeze. Fond memories of her childhood with Grandeeney came back and tears pricked the corners of her eyes threatening to spill out.

She spread her arms out to feel the breeze, to feel its touch. She stood there for ages, barely moving. Feeling the wind run through her hair accidently manipulating it closer and closer to her until it ever so slightly lifted her up. She breathed in and out, savouring the memoires that were flowing back into her. The scent was like her mother's. She recalled flying through the sky on her mother's back, her fingers stroking her mothers almost feather like scales. She recalled her lessons, eating the fruits Grandeeney told her to pick. She remembered just how much love her mother gave her.

And in turn, it showed her just how much Natsu and Gajeel loved her.

* * *

_This one was actually based on my own experiances. UvU I actually wrote this in my treehouse._

_Thank you so much for all the follows so far, review and favs._

_They each made me squeel in happiness. I'll try write a lot more soon! ^^_


	6. Scents

**Scents**

* * *

"Hey guys…" Natsu said casually to his fellow slayers. Natsu's eyes were fixted on the clouds and the occasional kicking of Wendy's legs as they came into view from the tree she was sat up_ (he lost track of the times that they told her to get down before she fell out)_. He could still hear Gajeel chewing loudly on some screws _(his fourth one yet from what Natsu's ears were telling him)_ as he leaned against a tree.

They had reason for coming to the woods. They wanted to talk about dragon matters, but after so long they ran out of things to say and it fell into a comfortable silence. That was, Until Natsu spoke up.

"What yer want, Flame Brains?" Gajeel snorted before they fell back into silence for a few more seconds.

"Cheh I only wanted to ask something" Natsu scowled and shifted slightly.

"Ask what, Natsu-sa… Natsu Nii?" A while ago they asked her to stop calling them Gajeel-san and Natsu-san. They meant to say drop the honorific but when she realised how much she touched them by calling them her brothers, she just kept it.

"What do I smell like to you?" he blurted out, he turned and sat up crossed legged, staring at Gajeel and Wendy. Both of their faces filled with confusion, Gajeel's mouth slightly agape (Natsu had to try not to laugh when his metal snack nearly fell out).

"…hmm.. I never really thought about it… I guess Natsu Nii smells of the smell after a candle has been snuffed out? Gajeel Nii defiantly smells of coins" she nodded feeling pretty ceritan with her answer.

"New coins eh? The amount of them I waste on you I'd be surprised if I smell like something I don't have" Gajeel grinned. He was only teasing her, he didn't honestly mind buying her things, if anything he enjoyed it. "You reak of smoke and the Girlie smells like the air after a rainstorm. Why?" He glanced back at the salamander who's fingers were interlocked as he propped up his chin. His brows were furrowed in concentration.

"No. . . You two don't smell like coins or the sky after rain…" Natsu shook his head sheepishly as they looked at him in confusion. They had to admit they did smell a bit like what the other one said. "…To me, you guys smell like home" Natsu finished, nodding at himself in agreement. He was a little proud he got the right words, he was never good with them.

Wendy and Gajeel just stared at him. He just said they were his home. They lingered in the moment for a bit longer. Gajeel wanted to pick a fight but couldn't find the words. Wendy stopped kicking her feet, despratly wanting to jump down and hug her surrogate family but to afraid to disrupt the peaceful moment.

"H-Home?" Gajeel echoed. He had to admit, he to had grown to see them as…home. It had been so long since he had one.

"Yea, though you also smell like sweat Gajeel" Natsu grinned in amusement.

Moment gone.

Wendy Groaned in defeat. _It was nice while it lasted…_ she mused to herself.


	7. Ground rules

**Ground rules**

* * *

Not once did Wendy see THIS day coming. Since she joined Fairy Tail and _the_ _nest_ (as they liked to call) it she had done a lot with Gajeel and Natsu. They trained her up on combat skills, taught her how to speak Draconian fluently without the annoying gaps in her vocabulary and heck they even taught her the Dragons and drakes (or birds and bees as Lucy kept correcting her).

But she never quite expected this embarrassing situation. Hell, she was sure even Carla wouldn't predict it. She was being quite literally humiliated. Natsu and Gajeel had completely lost it and started telling her rules on _dating_ of all things. The two of them stood there in the middle of the guild not so subtlety telling her the ins and outs of what they expect her to do. Within seconds Cana started laughing and brought everyone's attention to Wendy's shame.

"-You better not wear anything that is higher than your knees" Gajeel dragged on following up from Natsu's previous statement about not dressing like Lucy. He got hit for saying that. Unfortunately for Wendy, this didn't shut them up.

It had gotten to at least twenty minutes into their rant and if it wasn't tedious before, it was now. She was being given Curfews. They didn't live together (well not officially, though she kind of wished she did and it was starting to feel that way the amount of sleepovers they accidently have) and she was getting _curfews_. As annoying as it was, she had to admit this was sweet of them... until they brought up curfews during _mating season_.

_Her. life. Was. over._

After a while of droning on about hickeys and how he would punch the 'little shithead' that gave her them for each hickey he saw, Gajeel finally asked if she had any questions.

"Hey, guys... you know I meant I was going out with Chelia-san, to a tea party right?"

She watched Gajeel go red. He just made a fool of himself. Wendy expected him to be embarrassed. After all he showed the guild his…nice side. And Levy was silently tutting him to make it even worse for him.

She looked at Natsu, his eyes cast down. _'Maybe I should have played along… he must be so embarrassed…'_ Wendy suddenly felt bad at what she said to them. It must have meant a lot to him to have someone who would listen to him like that. She was the little sister, it was her job to ask for advice and depend on the older members of her nest.

"How dare she… WENDY SHE AIN'T A GOOD MATE FOR YOU YA' HEAR ME? I REFUSE TO LET YOU GIVE YOURSELF TO SOMEONE WHO BEAT YOU UP. SHE'LL FEEL MY WRAITH IF SHE EVER MAKES A MOVE ON YOU-" Wendy just stared as Natsu exploded, the table next to him was quite literally flipped, starting a riot. He joined in, naturally, but instead of shouting various taunts at Gray he was focused on telling Wendy his expectations for her to have some well bread hatchlings some day, not from someone like Chelia.

_'A child with Chelia_ _…Maybe I should have taught him the Dragons and Drakes'_ she mused to herself.


	8. Memory Daze (P1)

**The memory daze (p1) **

* * *

It seemed like such a good idea at first.

They were all so desperate to see their parents again. Just to hear their voices one more time. Seven years of searching had taken its toll on them. They needed to know that they were alright, somehow. They needed to know that somewhere they were out there and with _very_ good excuses for their absence.

That's why they stole it to begin with. After Natsu told Wendy his experience with the Memory day's book and she went on to tell Gajeel. It didn't take long before Gajeel came up with what was, in his opinion, a pretty solid plan.

They'd take the book, see their parents one more time and then put it back. Then they could carry on looking with a renewed sense of determination. They were starting to believe they were wrong to look for them, after the attack from _Acnologia_their once unfaltering belief in their respective dragons was fading. It wouldn't be so hard if they could get a little pick me up. Wendy being the small innocent one went into the archives, located it and quickly put it in her bag before anyone noticed.

Unfortunately for them, someone did.

Levy couldn't help but notice Wendy's suspicious actions around the guild that day. She quickly became aware of her skittish movements and suspicious actions; the littlest slayer kept looking over her shoulder, and jumping at shadows. As soon as Levy watched her switch the off-limits book with a copy and place the real one in her bag, she ran to get help from those with more authority.

Unfortunately for the slayers, it wasn't someone laid back like Gildarts or someone who just wouldn't give a shit like Laxus.

Levy told _Erza_.

Levy watched as the three dragon slayers stood around the table completely oblivious. Wendy explained the rules to the older ones and each of them tried to force a bad memory that _included_ their dragons into their heads.

"After your last experiences with this book I would have thought even YOU couldn't be this stupid, Natsu Dragneel!" Erza ran over to them screaming.

"Enough Erza-san. You've made your point" Wendy stood up on shaky legs, eyes cast down. Nobody could say she wasn't being very brave and very stupid in her actions. "We just really, really need to see them. We need to believe in them again" Erza stared dumbfounded at the young girls determination. Gajeel snorted.

"The kid's right, Lets go, Girlie, Salamander. I'm _tired_ of this bullshit. We promise we won't touch that freakin' book now let us go" he stretched his arms out then grabbed hold of the top of Wendy's head, forcing her to follow him as he left his seat. The guild held their breaths waiting for Erza's outburst. Instead, the knight shook her head.

"Just as long as you don't try it again" she walked out the room, not another word was exchanged.

Everyone slowly floated back into original groups and it wasn't long before conversations starting to create a constant buzzing noise. Gray couldn't take His eyes of the trio who were just in trouble though. "They're planning something" he muttered under his breath to no one in particular.

He looked back at them just in time to see Wendy Grin at Natsu as the three of them touched the book at once.

"ERZA!" Gray yelled at the top of his lungs. It was too late. The three disappeared into the book.

Now Gray just had to wait six hours before they got suitably punished. He shuddered and made fast plans to be out of the guild when that happend.

* * *

They each opened their eyes, closed them, and opened them. After a few moments they turned to each other.

"If what we think is correct, we should each be shown 6 hours of memories. Just don't get separated in that time, okay?" Wendy explained, being the main brains in the operation she couldn't help but worry about how Natsu was going to act. If anything went wrong, it would be because those two started fighting. The two of them nodded in acceptance, an unspoken truce between them. No need to fight, they were to giddy about what was about to happen, not that Gajeel would ever admit it out loud.

When all was said and done, they looked from the hedgerow that they landed in. A small dark-haired boy walked into view. He was fairly lanky and his hair was a wild dark main. His red eyes looked positively feral. No prizes for guessing who it was.

"Looks like this one is mine-" Gajeel stopped. Wendy's eyes budged as someone else walked into view. In that moment they all realised they misunderstood the book.

Wendy ran over the rules in her head. Whoever opens the book should be shown the memories, but they all did. Nobody was touching the other, which could only mean the book wouldn't work.

She noticed something vital. One _majorly_ important thing they _dramatically_ overlooked. She turned at the others, both of them seemed to realise it at that moment to.

They'd been really stupid.

They all thought of a different memory, one that was bad but involved their dragon. What they were seeing wasn't a memory they thought of, or even one they remembered. It wasn't a joint memory or one sort of cobbled together and the book can't lie. Which could only mean _one_ thing...

The atmosphere was vile. Wendy was shaking and as she noted when grabbing both of their hands, so was Natsu and Gajeel. The three of them shrunk closer and closer together, almost huddled as the realisation hit.

_This memory, was one they all shared._

* * *

_A/N I wasn't really sure if I should put this as a separate series or just a two part. It was a head canon/RP..type thingy that me and my friend made together as we tried to guess why Natsu seemed to remember Wendy (pre meeting her) and Gajeel and Natsu couldn't get past the 80 year barrier. This one is a little bit awkward, I promise after the next chapter is done that I'll go back to the feels. _

_Thank you all so much for every review and follow and fav. _

_Seriously. I love you guys. _


	9. Memory Daze (P2)

**The memory daze (p2)**

* * *

"M…Metal head what the hell have you done?" Natsu tried to start a fight, act oblivious to the situation, he wasn't fooling either of them. He was just as confused as they were.

"Shut it, Dragneel" Gajeel used his Natsu's real name, _not_ salamander. Normally Wendy would be glad they were addressing each other properly. Right now, she hated it. It made the situation feel a lot more serious.

"I'm sorry, I thought I got it right I'm so sorry" Wendy crouched shaking and sobbing, her words muffled behind a mop of blue bangs and long scraggly hair. She lost one of her pigtails. Her scrawny arms were wrapped around her legs as she tried to huddle in a ball. Gajeel sighed and lazily pulled her into a hug. It wasn't the kid's fault, he kept reasoning with himself. She threw her arms around him and continued to sob into his chest.

It was their combined efforts which got them into this and as the oldest in the unofficial fairy tail nest, he had to protect his younger siblings. Hell, right now, he'd even hug Natsu if he needed it. He probably would after the shock of…

…or maybe not. He stared as Natsu seemed to have fully adapted to their environment. He was grinning, watching with wide eyes as young Wendy was talking happily to his younger self. The two were hanging around young Gajeel, who looked pretty awkward around them but was happily adding to conversation. It didn't look like much had changed in their group dynamic. He was glad that Natsu was happy, not that he'd admit it. There was something that he defiantly didn't like though. Natsu's arm was grabbed by someone else's; the young slayer turned around and seemed to grin at the other person who was obscured by the trees' and scenery.

* * *

The three slayers walked on a little to see what exactly was happening. None of them remembered this, but the first thing they saw was each of their younger selves in deep conversation with someone who looked uncomfortably like Zeref. Natsu visibly cringed when he saw his younger self hug the older boy's arm. He might be oblivious and stupid, but he knew something was very wrong about that.

The three of them followed their younger selves, sticking to the shadows. Wendy placed the book back in her satchel that was still around her neck being then caught up, careful not to get separated from the other two.

They stopped and marvelled at the sight in front of them. A loud squeak coming from the youngest while Gajeel just gasped. It was…amazing. Beautiful almost.

Gathered around was a mass of dragons, each with youths. Some slayers were waiting obediently by their parent, whereas others were huddled in small clumps playing. The dragon's were speaking in draconic, fighting amongst themselves or just catching up.

"Igneel!" Natsu gasped out loud when he spotted his dad. He wanted to go and touch him, rub noses with him like he used to as a child. He wanted to curl up underneath his wing and just breath in his scent so he knew his beloved father was actually _there_. Holding himself back was making his entire body shake with adrenaline. Gajeel held Natsu in a tight lock, stopping him from running out to his father.

_'It never occurred to me it would be so hard… if only we could touch them…' _Wendy sighed. This wasn't going to plan at all.

She spotted her own mother, watching her younger self run up to the great sky dragon with her arms wide out as she called Grandeeney's name. 'Motheerrrr' she half yelled half sang in a volume that nobody would _ever_ believe the quite girl could have ever reached. Natsu and Gajeel turned and stared at Wendy as she started covering her face in embarrassment.

Gajeel watched his young self drag what looked like Rogue to meet his dad. Metalicana. Natsu gasped at how magnificent he was, watching his steal scales ripple as he breathed in and out. Something that sounded like a beasts roar resounded around, luckily the slayers were experience and knew what that noise was. It was a snore. Yes, Gajeel's pops was asleep '_lazy iron bastard' _he sighed. He couldn't help but share the other two's desire to touch his parent's scales, though. Gajeel made a cautious look at Natsu and found himself feeling quite smug. Natsu was entranced.

Gajeel realised though, the thing he was most amazed by was his pops. _'I told you my pops would amaze you'_ he couldn't help but feel a little smug.

Natsu watched the magnificent black dragon. It was asleep… or so he planned on assuming. _'that's Metalicana huh?'_ countless black steel scales shone as they rippled each time he breathed.

"Hey Gajeel, you're dads pretty cool" Natsu muttered under his breath. Gajeel grined and laughed. _geehee_...

* * *

They watched the scene unfold before them. It was quite literally a gathering of dragons. The three of them watched sat in a comfortable level of closeness as the dragons and slayers ate and laughed and spoke of old stories. Atlas Flame offered a young Sting and Natsu a ride; it was quite endearing to see the look of delight cross their faces as they agreed.

Gajeel laughing so hard at what those two got up to that Wendy was glad for a little payback when the young Gajeel tried to make a awkward conversation with a girl who looked a lot like Levy. From what they heard, she seemed to be a Lighting dragon slayer and her name was Rei (although that could have just been Gajeel's nickname for her). The Lighting slayer sighed in defeat and gave him a roar of the Lightning dragon. Gajeel being a living lightning rod shook with the electrifying power. Natsu and Wendy snickered good-naturedly until Gajeel gave them both a gentle thump on the head.

"Don't worry, Gajeel nii, I'm sure Levy won't do that" Wendy tried to hold in her giggles as Gajeel turned and stared at the girl in shock. She was never the type to tease him, that was Natsu.

"Hey Metal head, Always been into that type" Natsu turned and gave his token toothy grin inbetween laughs. Gajeel just sighed.

Wendy noticed after a while, their parents' eyes were not on their younger selves, but firmly in the direction of _them_. She blinked and her eyes widened as she was certain she made eye contact with her mother. She looked back, only to find her mother's gaze shifted. It was just her imagination, right?

After some time, Igneel seemed to move closer to where they were hiding in the hedgerows. Natsu's eyes widened, he was so close to touching his Dad, he could just reach out and- Gajeel stayed his hand again. Wendy grabbed his other hand and held it close to her. She couldn't imagine how he was feeling right now-

And then Grandeeney and Metalicana did the same as Igneel.

Okay, so maybe she could now imagine. It was probably exactly how they were feeling.

After a very uncomfortable few minutes of holding their breaths, afraid to let the dragon's know they were there, Igneel spoke up In a voice that made Natsu's heart jump with recognition.

"I hope my little Pyro will know how much I, the great Igneel loves him. I never thought that I could be more proud of someone than I am of myself. He is the light of my world" He said to the other two dragon's in his company. Wendy gasped, her suspicions correct as a giant gold eye fixated on the three of them. _'Our parents know we are here…' _She turned to Natsu and for one rare moment saw a look similar to a child. Admiration, love, a little bit of shock, a whole collage of emotions seemed to be there.

"Cheh, We all wish that. Even I, Metalicana hold my Rusty brat dear" Metalicana's voice sounded deep and rattled, The ending ringing out like someone clanged some pots together. "Not that I could ever directly tell my rusty brat I love him, though" The great dragon added on the end in a reluctant mumble. Gajeel's whole face lit up, It was like a kid being told he did good for the first time. _'Come to think of it, Gajeel said he never got praised… that must mean so much to him…'_ Wendy smiled at her honorary older brother, glad he finally got the words he needed to hear.

"both of your children take things to the excess, just like yourselves. I'm sure they know you're feelings, They seem to take after you both so well. They must know you do them proud" Grandeeney sighed. "I'm sure they will look after each other, I just hope a more friendly relationship is found than what we've seen so far" They both winced. It was like when Wendy scolded them, just slightly worse. It was Wendy's _mother_.

"I do, share your feelings though, Metlicana, Igneel. I hope my Hatchling knows how much I, Grandeeney wish to keep her by my side forever. How much I love her. I hope she knows how proud I am of her, who she is becoming as she grows" Grandeeney sighed in defeat. "If only they stopped running around for us to tell them."

The moment was beautiful. Perfect. Even if they learnt things they never knew happened, it meant the world and more to them to feel their parents love one more time before they could find them once again.

* * *

That's when Wendy remembered what she forgot. The Nature of the book was to show something they DIDN'T want to remember. "Natsu nii, Gajeel nii, something bad is going to happen!" She hissed to them both. Grandeeney's midnight blue eyes fixated on Wendy again. The young girl covered her mouth. No matter what, they weren't supposed to change the events of the memory days.

"My dear _child_?" Grandeeney's voice was in her head. Wendy jumped back and started to back away. She'd be found, she already knew she had but- "_My precious hatchling, what is wrong_?" Her mother's calm tone brought her down. Wendy cleared her mind and was about to respond, when a loud explosion echoed around.

"_Acnologia_!" Igneel hissed aloud.

The three slayers huddled closer together as they watched in horror as a mirage of explosions and attacks in various colours and from various dragons flashed in front of them. Memories of the attack on Tenrou Island came back in intense waves of fear. Gajeel was desperate to go out and fight alongside his pops. They all were. They could only sit and watch the confusion unfold as dragons took their slayers to safety or the slightly older slayers joined in the fight.

That's when Wendy saw him. The older child who looked like Zeref was on Acnologia's back.

"ZEREF NII" Natsu's young voice called out and they saw him charge up. Igneel managed to stop him in time before he did what could only be described as a suicide attack. Igneel's blood sprayed them all as Acnologia's attack landed on the great dragon.

"D-D-Dad" Natsu yelled from the bottom of his lungs. Wendy couldn't hold back the pyromaniac any longer as he cried out. The younger version of him darted around in horror at what just happened. Gajeel got hit back by an attack from a dragon on Acnologia's side and Metalicana's roar echoed throughout the forest.

If Tenrou Island was a one-sided 'massacre' then this was like the apocalypse.

Grandeeney looked at her grown up hatchling, a clawed hand reaching out to her blood covered face. "for every bitter memory, there are a thousand sweet. I'll always be by your side somehow" her mother's soothing voice was the last thing they heard before they disappeared back to their time.

* * *

AN/

_I'm still not happy with this ending /sobs._

_I might turn it into a series, I worked out a lot of plot to make it a few chapters long but didn't want to make it more than a two-shot since this is meant to be a collection of one-shots uwu_


	10. Playing

**Playing**

* * *

Gajeel wasn't oblivious to how they got him into this. He joined Natsu and Wendy on a trip to the forest to play, simply _because_ he was weak to the powers of that girls puppy eyes. He knew that was what got him into this situation. Nevertheless. He wasn't sure how _THIS_ happened. Somewhere along the lines, Natsu and Wendy began playing chase, or murdering each other he wasn't really sure. But who was he to tell them to stop; at least they were having fun. Wendy In all her clumsy nature managed to fall out of a tree she was hiding in (or planning an air based assault in, he wasn't sure on that one either) and landed on Gajeel. That explained the bruises. Gajeel _was_ practically made of iron, so of course he wasn't gonna be a soft fall for the kid. Some tears and a sobbed out apologies later, she got back into the game she was playing with Natsu.

Then, they started some sort of weird tussling game near the lake. It seemed like a fun game, but it seemed a bit more serious when Wendy cheated by doing roar of the sky dragon to push him into the lake. The hyperactive battle trained salamander got beat by a kid. Yea, that kid was a dragon slayer, but he wasn't sure he was ever going to forget that. Still, when it escalated into a full-blown training session Gajeel still didn't step in. He just let them run their course, leaning against the tree and chewing on fork he '_borrowed'_ from Mira earlier.

Looking back, that might have been the time to step in, as it only got worse. The two of them continued to act like wild brats, and even as he called out "OI BRAT GET DOWN BEFORE YOU HURT YER SELF AGAIN!" to the blue haired slayer (who was covered in mud and god knows what that green stuff was) or "SALAMADER IF YER START A FOREST FIRE I'M CALLIN' TITANIA" at the rowdy pink haired slayer (who was also covered in a weird in identifiable muck) they just ignored him and kept playing.

When the pyromaniac had to dodge a brick from the normally self-contained and gentle sky maiden, Gajeel guessed it was probably time to call it quits. He slammed a giant iron pole into a tree that was between the two of them that acted as a barrier.

"…A….Gajeel Nii?" Wendy stared with big brown eyes at the older man. "…what's wrong?" she asked, her voice filled with innocence.

"SHADDAUP" he bellowed. "WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YER FACE SALAMANDER YA AIN'T INNOCENT YERSELF" Natsu frowned. Gajeel never acted this mature. "YOU NEARLY KILLED EACHOTHER THEN, AND I WOULD HAVE LAUGHED" Wendy winced at his voice. 'now aint the time for playing nice' he reminded himself as he silently suppressed the urge to apologize to the youngster.

"We were just playin' Lighting rod we e-" Natsu's huffy argument got cut very short when Gajeel glared. Even Natsu knew when he couldn't win.

"JUST PLAYIN' EH? HOW COME YOU HAVE BLOOD LEAKIN' FROM YER GOD DAMNED SKULL? WHAT ABOUT THE GIRLIE, TO? HER DAMNED CAT WILL BE OUT FOR BLOOD, AND I AINT PAYING FOR WHAT I AINT DONE" he continued to shout at the two of them. Wendy started tearing up. It had been a while since anyone shouted at her like this.

"Sorry, Gajeel Nii" Wendy's soft voice spoke out between the sobs. "I'm sorry" Gajeel glared to shut her up.

"Oi, don't apologize to me, Apologize to each other will ya?" Gajeel huffed. If someone asked him a while back if he would ever act like an angry parent to a cry baby and the salamander he would have laughed at them. Well, laughed at their _scream's_ as he turned them into human pin cushions.

As he watched the two apologize properly, then all but forced them to hug and make up he picked up on a scent that he didn't notice earlier. Sure enough, Lily was stood grinning with his compainion's exceeds. His own little exceed gave a huge thumb's up, before Gajeel's token laugh rang out. Geehee. _'Maybe acting like a sibling is fun'_ he mused to himself. He pushed his hair back only to find green slime in it, the same that Nastu threw at Wendy earlier…

** "****_SALAMANDER_****! YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMNED GOOD EXPLANATION" **

He sighed, _once again, the idiot ruined the nice mood._


	11. Warmth

**Warmth**

* * *

Wendy always knew the pyromaniac of a dragon slayer was warm. Even In winter she could grab hold of his hand and feel as if she was holding a hot water bottle. She had to admit, she used him quite a lot; unlike others, she had the advantage that she could hold him whenever she wanted without people muttering things and Mira imaging babies.

It was approaching the anniversary they all dreaded when Wendy felt especially cold. She couldn't' place her finger on it, July being warm and all. Extra blankets didn't help, and each night she felt as if she was growing colder and colder. She held Carla close, but even she wasn't warm enough. Wendy remained cold and oblivious to why.

It was the sixth of July when Wendy found herself cradling herself in a miserable ball. Her head balanced on her arms as she tried to make herself as warm as possible.

"Hey Wendy, What's up?" She felt a warm finger gently prod her arm. "Wendy~" Natsu's voice rang out in a sing song tone as he kept poking. She looked up from staring at the river before her. She left the guild to get some air, but found herself colder than before.

"Why are you here?" He sniffed and held herself closer.

"Worried bout ya'" Natsu sat in front of the sky maiden and propped his head on his hand. "What's wrong with ya Wendy? You left the guild pretty early" He stared at her with curious eyes.

"I'm cold" She mumbled her arms out stretched. If he was going to sit here then she would make use of him being there. Natsu made an 'hmmm' noise in agreement and wrapped his precious scarf around the young girl's neck, before pulling her into a tight embrace. "Thank you" she mumbled into his chest. After a while, the two lay back onto the grassy, Wendy snuggled tightly up to his chest.

"Ya know Wendy, It's nearly the 7th…" Natsu cut through the comfortable silence. "I really miss him…" He nuzzled the top of Wendy's head ever so slightly.

"Me to…" She confessed solemnly. "Do you think they miss us, Natsu Nii?" Wendy whispered, holding back a sob. She was openly talking about it the other day, so she was surprised that talking about it now would leave her feeling so sore.

Natsu held back a sigh. He expected it was this. For all that people called him an idiot, he at least understood Wendy right now, which was more than most people. He understood from the minute she said she was cold. It wasn't the temperature; it was the sensation of being alone. "Of course they do! They're probably held back cause of a…thingy… and they're actually looking for us, too" He smiled his wide toothy grin and tapped her lightly on the tip of her nose "Cheer up, Wens, We'll find 'em again someday~" Natsu half yawned and half sang out. Wendy frowned.

"…Did you just call me Wens?" Wendy scowled and rubbed her nose gently before falling back into his hug. "Talking to you always warms me up, Natsu Nii" She looked up at her older brother figure, making sure he was awake before she continued her confession "We might not be able to stay in Fairy Tail when my Mama and your dad comes… but can we still see each other all the time?"

"Mmm maybe we could stay in Fairy Tail, Just our parents join to?" Natsu looked back, that wasn't the answer Wendy needed. "Well, if we can't, I guess we'd all live together, in a big nest. Of course we'd still live near magnolia so we can see our friends again, but we'd live together with both our parents" Wendy looked at him with huge brown eyes.

"R-really?" she asked, slightly dubious. "Maybe our parents would fall in love and then we would really be siblings" Wendy knew it was just a wild idea, but Natsu seemed pretty into it.

"hmm, come to think of it, Igneel was too busy for a mate… Wendy, as soon as we see them again we have to get them married, okay?" Natsu's tone was very serious; he was pretty impressed with his plan.

_'It's a nice idea, I always wanted a brother or sister growing up…' _Wendy mused to herself."It's a plan" she agreed in the end, holding her finger up for a 'pinkie swear'. Wendy didn't feel lonely anymore. She nested into Natsu's tight hug further and breathed in his sent of fresh smoke. The short while she spent with him made all the coldness disappear. "You're the best big brother ever, Natsu"

Natsu grinned, unsure of what to do. He gave his wide infectious grin "Your making me feel warmer to ya know? Just by being in the guild" he rubbed her nose with his own, like how he used to with igneel.

They were _already_ real siblings according to him, but he was looking forwards to Igneel being happy.

* * *

**_Meanwhile… _**

_"What do you want, Grandeeney, I hope it is something worthy of my time. I cannot imagine you wishing to anger the great Igneel" The vermillion dragon bellowed out in annoyance. _

_"Igneel, I cannot shake this feeling that our hatchlings are up to something…" Grandeeney scoffed out. "I figured I should warn you-" The sky dragon was interrupted by the fire dragon's unsure voice. _

_"…So you felt that to?" The two dragon's shuddered. 'what they hell are they planning...'_

* * *

_A/N should I do Memory Daze as a full series? Please tell me your oppinions! _


	12. Health check

**Health check**

* * *

Makarov hated health and safety rules. They were the annoying rules that cost him so much in fines each year, thanks to his overly enthusiastic mages. The one thing he hated a little more than the health and safety laws the magic council introduced, was the official mage health checks. Just in case they were getting too battered on their missions _(due to their own foolishness he always thought) _he had to force them to take a official health examination once everything six months.

It wasn't that bad, he had Mira and Erza help the official council member measure everyone, weigh them and check them over for brakes and other small problems. (Like internal bleeding that was suffered from a few members after the latest brawl…) None of it was majorly important; after all, they had a _Sky_ dragon slayer in their mitts, one with a knack for healing people.

Though, that was his problem with the health checks. He had not one dragon slayer, but three.

And so, he was stuck with is predicament. They weren't exactly human, and that was the main problem.

First was Natsu. Even though he was fit as a fiddle that day, he had a temperature reading that rang alarm bells for 'contagious disease' when it shot of the scale. So he was a little warm…well he was a fire dragon slayer. However, on the off chance he had some sort of contagious illness; they thought it best to give him shots…which in turn sent him _crazy_. He ran around under the effects of whatever drug they gave him, until his own dancing gave him motion sickness and he fell off of the table and started trying to fight a hallucination of Laxus he was having. Wendy had to remove the toxin from his bloodstream.

Then there was Gajeel, who broke the medic's knuckle when they tapped him on the shin. Who would have guessed an iron dragon slayer has really strong bones? When they tried to take bloods from him they couldn't actually get past the skin without the needle snapping. When they reached for another, the discovered he already ATE the needles on all the other syringes. They immediately sent him over to the corner which they had council hired therapists. Nobody was sure what was said, but he made them cry and quit on the spot.

Makarov silently thanked Mavis that Wendy was the polite quite girl that she was. _'No trouble with her, right?'_

It all started fairly okay, they measured her and weighed her. They sized her chest and she immediately felt self conscious. 'so what if I'm not as big as Lucy or Mira or anyone else yet…' she huffed. She saw the nurse who was measuring her chuckle to herself.

"Don't worry, Wendy-Chan. You'll grow up one day-"

That did it. The normally polite girl let out a weird noise of a whimper and a howl in annoyance as she blew a sharp strong wind throughout the guild, flipping tables and pushing the woman far away from her. She pouted, finished with her tantrum, and held out her arm, waiting for the mandatory blood test that she saw following Lucy's measuring.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO WENDY?" Natsu growled at the battered nurse.

Makarov cried. 'well I'm sure we'll be forgiven…'

After the three of them nearly killed the entire medical team, all that was left was the dentists to check over the guild member's teeth. He sighed in relief as all seemed to go well until it was the final three's turn.

Each slayer walked over to the dentists, and Makarov was sure that he was dripping with sweat at the anticipation. 'this can't go wron- fangs….' He remembered to late.

Three loud screams echoed across the guild hall, everyone turned in horror to see blood dripping from each slayers mouth, and a single finger laying on the floor in front of Wendy.

_"…w…wasn't me?" _She cried out a little, pointing at Natsu who in turn shook his head and pointed at Gajeel.

"They said to bite down anyway. It was their fault, right?" Natsu sulked.

Makarov was going to have a lot of reports to file…

* * *

Several weeks later, The magic council revoked the law of mandatory health checks for guild mages as a sudden decline in willing volunteers to put in the extra hours.

* * *

_A/N Not exactly nest drabbles and all of that, but still. I thought this was quite fun to write whilst I was in hopsital.  
_

_New story featuring the slayers coming soon- one with a plot (LOL) and then I'll start on memory daze in full  
thank you to everyone who has r&r Ily all _

_- The pixie with the papercuts. _


	13. Welcome back

**Welcome back**

* * *

The whole guild was buzzing with activity. It wasn't a particularly, important day, unless you were a dragon slayer that was.

You see, on this particular july seventh, their parents had _returned_.

Gajeel caught the whiff of his dad's family metallic scent. He stood from his chair, the wooden seat clattering to the ground as his hand went over his mouth. Juvia stared with wide eye's as her best friend looked like he was about to cry. "…P…D…Pops" his word fell in complete sync with the other two slayers, Natsu and Wendy saying Dad and Mama respectively. A look of sheer excitement crossed their faces and Wendy made a small yelping noise before jumping in the air. She started to jump up and down on the spot squealing manically.

"Gajeel Nii, Natsu nii…"

"Their back…._THEIR BACK_!" Natsu finished Wendy's sentence, picking the young girl up and swinging her around madly. "Let's go! Gajeel!" he yelled at the Kurogane, dragging the small girl with him as they ran out the door. Gajeel let out a light hearted laugh before following him. After a few silent moments, the guild followed the three of them, desperate to meet the dragons they heard so much about.

"IGNEEL!" Natsu yelled from the top of his lungs, running through the streets of Magnolia as they made out for the forest Natsu lived in.

"Slow down, Natsu!" Gajeel laughed. It was rare for Gajeel to call him anything other than Salamander, but right now he was glad he had his nest with him as they ran off. He can always fight with the other male later, if he needed to.

"Hey do you think Uncle Metalicana will be glad to meet us?" Natsu turned and gave a huge toothy grin at Gajeel.

"Sure, just don't call him that" Gajeel shrugged. Wendy kept yelping as she ran. They knew that the guild was following them, but right now all that mattered was their dragons and each other.

And maybe who got to their dragon the fastest, as Natsu challenged them to a race, the looser buying the other two food.

He didn't expect Wendy to side with Gajeel and cast buff spells on her and him respectively.

He lost.

The moment they reached their parents in the forest, they stopped. Feet away from three majestic dragons, a white one, a vermillion one and a dark greyish black one. A pregnant silence followed, before the yelping and excitement started again. The fairy Tail guild stared in silence, Erza, Gray and lucy, Levy and Mira pushed their way to the front.

"Pops" Gajeel Grinned at the Steel dragon "You're a real bastard" He punched his dad, scales flying off of him. Gasps resounded around as they assumed the worst. '_Gajeel is going to die…'_ "What the hell kinda' dad leaves his fuckin' kid for no fucki-" He got shut up by a strong clawed leg resting on his head.

"You grew strong, Rusty brat" His large fanged teeth were bared, in a sort of smile. "I'm proud of you" Gajeel stared.

"I missed you, Pops" He whispered out coarsely. "Stupid fuckin' dragon you better not leave again"

"I won't, I promise"

"DAD!" Natsu gave his infectious grin. "Fight me okay! I grew Wayyyy stronger since you left me"

Everyone in Fairy Tail sweat dropped. _'He is the same with everyone huh?'_

"I'm sure you did, You are the child of I, the great Igneel. You are the son of the flame king!" He announced, pride filling his voice. Everyone could see the tears pricking Natsu's eye's as he Held the great dragon close. Two great wing wrapped around him, hiding him away. "My dear Pyromaniac. My dearest child" The dragon's booming voice rang out.

"MAMA!" Wendy cried out as she threw herself against her mother. She held onto her nose, as the sky dragon's voice rang out like a soft breeze.

"My precious hatchling, How I've missed you" She breathed out, a breeze passing over all who watched from the hedgerows.

"Mama… Mama I thought I lost you forever…" She cried out, nuzzling her more. "Never leave me again"

"I promise I won't" She herself wrapping wings around her precious child.

Their reunion was sweet, and the fairies watched as they're guild mates recounted their years, apart and bombarded their parents with questions.

"And then I meet Gajeel nii after meeting Natsu nii!" Wendy smiled, holding onto an arm from each brother. "We made a nest! Mama are you proud?!" she kept finishing her sentences with '_are you proud' _or _'I tried my best'_ and a lot of other things. Right now, it was obvious she needed the assurance her mother was pleased with her.

"And do you feel the same way? My dear Pyro?" Igneel tilted his head at his son.

"Well duh dad, Wendy is my precious little sister, Gajeel is my big brother!" He grinned infectiously at them. Everyone who was watching this could grin. They knew they felt that way, but not once heard Natsu call Gajeel his brother out loud. "I protected them pretty well, too!" He ignored Gajeel's protests.

"Are you a fool? There is no way I, the great Igneel could be related to Metalicana that piece of-" Igneel scoffed at the boy.

"Daddy! Watch your language!" Wendy cried out, before gasping and holding her breath. "Oops" she cringed. The guild watched in shock. _'daddy?!'_

"Wendy!" Natsu sulked. "We said we'd tell them together!"

"W…W…What?" Igneel scowled. "I am not your father, Child of Grand-"

"Yes you are" Wendy interrupted quickly.

"Yep. Grandeeney is my Mum, to" Natsu agreed.

A look of confusion passed between the two majestic beasts. "…care to explain, my precious Hatchling…Hatchlings…" Grandeeney seemed quite taken with the idea that Natsu would be her son also. She couldn't say she didn't want more children…

"Sure thing, Mum!" Natsu looked at Grandeeney with a wide smile. "You see, we got thinkin' some time back…" He started before Wendy chimed in.

"Gajeel said that uncle Metalicana had a Mate!" Metalicana raised his head from his conversation with his son, now interested about what was going on between them.

"but my dad never did" Igneel scowled at his son. 'what are is he getting at…'

"And then I told Natsu Nii that you never got one either, Mama…Sorry to embarrass you…" she blushed, before continuing.

"So basically we decided we'd help you out. Were already siblings and all…" They looked at eachother before continuing.

"You guys have to get married now!" Natsu and Wendy gave matching toothy grins as they spoke in perfect synchronicity.

Gajeel howled in laughter, He didn't mind being demoted to cousin with the honorary older brother position as he has a beautiful memory etched into his brain.

The look of utter confusion, horror and 'WTF' displayed on his sibling's parent's faces. He and his father struggled for breath as the two of them laughed so hard tears formed into their eyes. "C-Congratulations, Igneel, Grandeeney" Metalicana bellowed out a loud breathless taunt.

"Now look here…" Igneel started, turning on the iron dragon.

"Darling…." Grandeeney sighed out at her 'husband' "Not infront of the children!" she figured playing along with her Hatchlings' plan was the least the could do after being away for so long.

"….I hate you" Igneel scoffed before trying to start a conversation between him and his son once more.

"You love me really" Grandeeney's melodic laugh rang out.

Fairy Tail left, not long after leaving the family to it's reunion.

Mira held a single thought inside of her pretty head_. 'I wonder what Wendy and Natsu's baby brother or sister will look like…'_ she began to imagine up a baby dragon, for the rest of the night.

* * *

_A/N okay this one was more to satisfy my own head canon about what if Natsu and Wendy go full on out with their 'plan'._

_Next one will be a bit more serious (And without their parents, obviously!)_

_Please check out my other story, to! _


	14. I love you

**I love you**

* * *

"Natsu Nii?" Wendy walked into the guild hall, rubbing her sleepy eyes. she promised to go on a mission with Levy and Gajeel, so had tried to get in soon as possible.

"Yo, Wendy" He waved, Looking up from his conversation with Happy.

"Gajeel Nii here yet?" Natsu shook his head and pulled a face.

"Nah not yet, you know its like 8 right?" Wendy fell silent with shame before her older brother started laughing manically. "You can't tell the time either huh?" he grinned before patting the seat next to him.

"I-I just never had to learn…" she pouted, pulling her legs up to her chest. "You know I can use the sun for it…"

"I know who needs stupid Lacrima watches and all of that?" Wendy head butted his shoulder playfully before making a squeak of agreement. _'only Lucy see's that type of technology as important'_ the sky maiden decided, reminiscing on all her past encounters where the girl tried to teach her time, using a Lacrima mobile and that annoying thing called the Lacra-pad (a flat screen device which the public called _'touch screen')_, which seemed like a horrid waste of said Lacrima to Wendy. But then again, Wendy was raised by a dragon, her view of the world was pretty different and she found anything that was created from the earth to be 'unimportant' so never learnt how to do stuff like reading the time without the sun, moon or stars.

Wendy and Natsu chatted away, about food, or teddy bears, or anything really. That was the thing about Wendy that Natsu really liked. She wasn't like other girls getting all weird and flushed if he said something they took in an odd way. Wendy took things how he meant them to be.

After some time, Romeo walked into the guild. Wendy instantly flushed like one of the other females would in the guild, and Natsu tried to work out what was wrong with her.

"Wendy you're red" he deadpanned, bringing attention to her shame.

"N-Natsu Nii!" She squeaked and hid her face in embarrassment. "Sh-shut up…" As she looked up, her brown eyes followed the other boy around the room. Something clicked in the idiots head. Ohh, it's that thing…

"…Hey Wendy…" The older slayer cleared his throat. "You know when Happy and Carla do the thing, where they go all giggly and weird with each other?"

"yes?" She tilted her head in confusion, signalling him to go on.

"Your doing that with Romeo" He dead panned once again, the girl dying a little inside. _'Oh god…Natsu Nii noticed?!'_ she shook her head, this was Natsu. She adored and admired him, but he was NATSU. He was the oblivious stupid guy who barely knew that people could have romantic attractions with each other; he still thought that levy and Gajeel were doing a weird game with their tongues each time they made out in a corner.

"W-w-w-Why do you say that?" she managed to stutter out, trying to keep her calm demeanour.

"Because you do what they do…I think…your erm… in that thing" Natsu furrowed his eyebrows, thinking so hard. She could practically see steam come out of his ears as the cogs in his brains ticked away. "You want him to be your mate, right?" he said softly, ensuring that nobody else would hear.

Dispite him being an idiot, he was at least sensitive to what the girl would want.

"Yea…I …erm…him" she smiled, unsure of what word to use. Love seemed final, like seemed not enough. "I think you like Erza-san that way" Natsu's face flushed.

"aye" He coughed out. She stared blankly. He was very blunt, but at least he trusted her enough to tell her. Mates' were important to Dragons, if you're still unsure you don't tell just anyone. you have to be certain that you're destined for each other. After a while of silence, Natsu coughed to get her attention.

"What's that thing that people use?"

"huh?" Wendy was confused once more.

"Err..I something"

"Oh…I love you" she smiled. "yea, people use that…"

"Words are tricky, aint they?" he sulked. Wendy was good with them, but he wasn't. "I wish I could just nuzzle someone and they'd know.

"Hmm? Why not do both? I do with you and Gajeel Nii" She suggested. Natsu only shook his head.

"nah, you nuzzle us, you never do the word thing"

"oh…" she stared at him, watching as he fell deep in thought again. "Hey Natsu Nii?" she smiled.

"Still here" he grinned, before his face fell serious again. She threw hself against him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and nuzzled his cheek.

"I love you, Natsu nii"

Natsu's cheeks tinted with red and he scratched his head as best as he could, Wendy holding him in a tight bear (or Koala, since she was clinging onto him like one) hug.

"I love you to, Wendy" the mumbled, nuzzling her cheek in reply. "I love you" He grinned, please he had chance to figure out the words. They were the right words for Wendy, and for Gajeel, though the chances of him admitting it were lower than anything.

The two were interrupted by the sound of glass shattering. They looked up at Romeo. Said young boy, and chosen mate of Miss Marvell, stared with his mouth hanging agape.

"You two… are…yo…your dating?" He woke up with the certainty today would be the day he confesses… only to learn he was beaten by his older brother/role model…

"ah…." The slayers said in unison.

"R-Romeo kun" Wendy smiled brightly, so red she was practically glowing. "You got that wrong…"

"But you were…so…close…and said you love each other" Tears were pricking his eyes, he looked down to try hide his flushed face. He was a little angry, but mostly at himself for losing his dream girl. "I hope your happy together"

"No" Natsu deadpanned. "Your Wendy's mate" Wendy punched Natsu lightly on the arm in embarrassment.

"Natsu Nii!"

"What? You'd rather your mate thinks you're …the…thing with me?" once again, silence was Wendy's only reply. "Though so"

Romeo looked on in confusion. "So you're not…"

"no, Romeo Kun…" she gulped and tugged Natsu's arm. Silently asking him to buy her time. '_I'll have to confess now' _

"Romeo you're Wendy's mate" he told him bluntly, confessing to him for Wendy.

"NATSU!" she yelled, blowing a gust of wind as she slammed her tiny fist on the table. She inhaled a few deep breaths, feeling ashamed for her outburst but more so that her crush now knew that she held feelings for him. "uhm..yea…Yea Romeo kun? I live you" she blurted out quickly, merging the two confessions together. "erm… Like love?" She hid herself behind her long hairs. Romeo stared as she babbled away, before pulling her away from her brother and kissing her quickly.

"me too" he wasn't sure how else to respond, that seemed like enough to him. "but…you and Natsu said you love each other?" Out the corner of Wendy's eye, she could see the door open with a flash of red walking in. She placed her hand over her mouth. Romeo blushed, thinking that he just took her first kiss. _'Wendy must be feeling butterflies like me…' _

"We do" Natsu nodded, grinning widely. "I'm also in love with Gajeel"

Wendy let out a whimper before pointing a shaky hand to a wide-eyed Erza in the doorway.

"You-Gajeel…Yo…Natsu why didn't you tell me?"

"huh?" Natsu was now the colour of Erza's hair. "What?"

"Natsu…" her magic ebbed around her, Erza the demon had awoken. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS, HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME YOU AND GAJEEL WERE AN ITEM?" she yelled, drawing a sword from her hidden arsenal.

Natsu let out a whimper and Wendy unravelled herself from her possible boyfriend (they hadn't quite decided the details yet) and whispered in his ear. "now who's doing the Happy-Carla thing?"

"I HATE WORDS" he yelled, filed with confusion as he made his way to escape from the red headed maniac who was desperate for blood. If only she spoke to Natsu, he'd probably give her it willingly.

* * *

_A/N this wasn't actually a personal head canon, My friend Elise wanted a NaZa/ RoWen implied fic based around Oblivious dragons. She asked me to do this for her, so I did. I'll take any opportunity to write about my babies okay? XD_

_Interestingly enough, __**Yours truly – Pride **__asked for a similar fic. so, Present for you, too pride? :D_


	15. brothers

**Brothers**

* * *

"You promise you won't kill each other when we're gone?" Wendy asked her makeshift family, for the third time that morning. It wasn't even nine thirty yet.

"Yes yes" Gajeel moaned, desperate for her to shut up. His hangover was terrible, and as big as his soft spot for her was, he couldn't deal with her constant '_reminders'_ today.

"I guess I'll get going then…" She smiled and her head sunk bashfully. "I'll be back in a few days…" She all but threw herself on Gajeel, wrapping her long arms around his neck before repeating on Natsu.

"What bad could happen while you're gone?" the salamander mumbled, but just shook his head. These few days were gunna be fine.

Or so they thought.

* * *

Gajeel ran down the streets of magnolia, carrying a bloody fire mage slung over his back carefully. It was just a simple request asking for the assistance of the two slayers by their names. 100k Jewels for a simple beast take down mission. They ignored it, knowing they'd never work together long enough to complete it. The second day it was there, the reward was increased by 10 blocks of the finest solid iron ore and 10 jars of fire flies. Natsu wasn't sure if a firefly would taste good, but it had fire in the name. It had to _right_? Well, according to his brain it did.

Soon as they saw the huge juicy rewards that were practically made for them, they ignored caution and went for it. They weren't wimps, they could do anything, even call it truce for a few days. It never occurred to them it was a scam to try get hold of two very rare (and unprepared) magicians.

"Yer betta' not die on me, Salamander!" Gajeel's gruff voice yelled at Natsu. The fire obsessed boy cringed, his voice just registering over the heavy ringing in his ears.

"So…rry" Natsu forced his words through gritted teeth. "I…messed-"

"Shut yer trap!" The Kurogane stopped to adjust the injured boy. "Don't talk bull about bein' beaten. We were just unprepared ya hear me? We'll get em' next time"

"Wendy…."

"What yer rambling about?"

"Look after her…okay?"

"who?" Gajeel's voice cracked a little.

"Wen…dy….Needs you…you… too…lonely"

Gajeel swore under his breath. "I don't wanna hear this crap. You ain't allowed to speak"

"bu"

"SHUDDAP!" Gajeel yelled without missing a beat. "Stay alive, yer damned salamander" Gajeel's legs felt like they were on fire, he wasn't sure how long he was running, just knew he kept going to make sure the other guy would still breath at the end of the day, or even hour, he really wasn't sure how long Natsu would last.

"Wendy…warned.."

"OI, STOP TALKIN' START BREATHIN'" Gajeel was sick and tired of the younger male ignoring his authority. _'I'll deal with him later'_ he promised himself. _'Soon as his better…_' he tried to banish thoughts of what would happen if Natsu didn't have a later or if he didn't get better. He couldn't think of that because if he did that would mean he'd have to accept that life could go on without the annoying ball of energy that seemed to have taken a pretty solid place in his life.

The scenery went by in a blur and finally he found himself in the forest that resided Wendy's surrogate grandmother figure, the local human hater Porlyusica. He couldn't remember what happened; just vaguely that he all but begged her to heal the Salamander that was draped over him, or maybe threatened her? He really wasn't sure.

All he knew was he needed to count his blessing that they were both precious to Wendy, or else the (almost literal) dragon lady would have eaten them alive for interrupting. That was, until she noticed Natsu's state.

The second he hit the chair next to the bed that the healer laid Natsu on, he crashed. His legs cramped up in a sort of burning agony from running so far for so long, even with his ridiculously high stamina.

* * *

Natsu opened his black orbs and looked around him. "Tin…can?" He sat up as vague, blurry blood stained memories came back to him "What?"

Gajeel mumbled something incoherent before also sitting up, wide awake. "What's wrong? Yer hurtin'?" Worry leaking into his voice, if it wasn't just him and the other slayer, he would have died of embarrassment. Good job that Natsu was oblivious so wouldn't notice it.

"No…I'm… good now"

"Good" Gajeel echoed. He was a little embarrassed to feel so worried about the other person.

"Thanks for lookin' after me"

"I wasn't gunna let you leave me with Wendy on my own" he scowled. "You gotta help me turn that kid into a dragon to ya know?" Seeing the slight look of disappointment on Natsu's face, ne decided to add a little bit on the end. "Sides…I'd get bored without you around" he settled back into the chair closing his eyes.

"Really?" Natsu grinned, feeling pretty awesome, even with the gaping hole that was still being healed on his chest.

"Well, yea. Who else can I beat the crap out of daily?" Gajeel's eyes narrowed. "Speakin' off which... You're in huge trouble. You might ha' got yerself killed you retard" he growled softly at the younger guy. "Do you know how worried I was? Wendy would'a killed me, I would'a killed you for dyin' on me. We were menna get outa that alive to spite the bastards who did this to you. Don't you dare do that again!" He kept growling after he finished, just like his pops would after he finished being chewed up as a kid.

"dumbass metal head" he muttered under his breath. Natsu turned red and looked away "you were w-worried?"

Gajeel yawned; tired after spending half the night watching over Natsu to make sure he wouldn't die on him. "Course I was"

"…actually Why'd ya save me?" He mumbled back. "You could off ran…"

"bull" Gajeel shrugged. "I aint leavin' my nakama"

"I thought you said you don't have any" Gajeel snorted.

"I do, Juvia"

"Yeah, but apart from her"

He shook his head. "…your right I don't" Natsu's face fell; he really wanted to be seen as Nakama… "I have family" Gajeel finished.

"Huh? Metalicana?"

"You yer retard" Gajeel snapped, he felt his face flush with embarrassment, It wasn't like him to say emotional things and saying them to someone this oblivious made it harder. He practically had to spell it out for him, and then deal with the fact Natsu couldn't spell so rewrite in smaller words (with big diagrams). Gajeel really regretted his decision to have a heart to heart. "You and Wendy are my family" Gajeel's voice was almost cracking; Natsu could tell that he was being sincere, so tried really hard not to laugh at him.

"Huh…Your mine to I guess" Natsu's eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He was certain that it was important… "Yeah. You too. You're like my older brother"

"Huh?"

"well, yea, someone betta teach me stuff…" Natsu looked down. '_Wendy rubbed off on you too then?'_ he had to admit, he was a little glad that it wasn't just Natsu leading Wendy astray. "sides…I don't know as much as you about dragons…" the pinkette looked up at him, slightly ashamed. "So I gotta rely on a big brother to do it…"

"Nats- a…Salamander" Gajeel pracitally whispered.

"I had one before I think…"

"huh?"

"Yea… before Igneel took me in. I sorta…well I just sorta know. But I bet he was like you ya know?"

"…must be nice to remember"

"Thing is I dunno if I'm remeberin' correctly. I was four when they left me…might not even be my family. Just…I hope he was like you" Natsu started to trail of the end.

Gajeel mimicked a goldfish and desperately hoped that Natsu wasn't teasing him. When he heard the faint snoring of the fire freak, he took a deep breath before making his own confession.

"I was old enough to remember being an older brother to a human…he was a baby when…it happened…" he took another long breath. It was always hard to remember, all of his childhood was. "But…I hope if he lived he'd be like you..Natsu"

Now wasn't a time for insults or nicknames. It was just those two, he never really spoke to anyone like this and _never_ let anyone passed his defences. After Juvia managed it, he swore nobody else would.

His _brother_ had a habit of proving him wrong.

From the shadows, A young girl watched next to an old woman.

"Thanks for telling me, Granny" she hugged the old lady, before turning to go. "but it looks like I'm not needed right now" tears rolled down her cheeks. Sure she wanted to join them, but nothing made her happier than knowing they were getting on well.


	16. Spring

**Spring**

* * *

As spring arrives, so do flowers, or so nature shows us each year, though sometimes it can be a little later since winter gets- well, you get the point. Flowers were out, spring was in the air and every single person at Fairy Tail seemed to be overjoyed with the happiness spring just always seemed to bring.

That was, apart from three dragon slayers, who were certainly not _"full of the joys of spring"._

"Natsu…" Gajeel moaned out, unable to put the energy into the full '_salamander'_ title he normally called him by. "…I give up"

"no…yo…u…can't" Natsu forced his words out, beads of sweat falling from his forehead. "We…can't give in…"

Gajeel roared out a yet another sneeze. "God damned fuc-"

"Watch it, Gaje" Wendy stopped to let out her own sneeze "-el nii"

"M-metal head you're contagious"

"You got the…" He stopped again to let out another sneeze. "You…too"

"I don't wanna be a dragon slayer anymore!" Wendy wailed out, holding her nose as it burned with a fizzy kind of pain. They weren't sure if the watering from her eyes was due to the strong smells or tears, but nevertheless it still made the two older slayers shuffle closer to her in pity. She sat their sandwiched between the two trying to absorb strength from her very special nakama, her _siblings_.

Not that nakama power could _ever_ help these allergies.

"Don't be a wuss, Girlie" though he could feel his eyes watering with salty liquid. _'Damned slayer powers…'_

Mira tilted her head, watching the three of them mope around, sat in a row along the bar. Although Natsu and Gajeel seemed to declare the younger one their little sister, she never actually saw them together very often, not like _this_. Though it wasn't very often she'd see them so affected by pollen.

"No…t being a wuss" She huffed. "Just…I can't take it" She let out a final desperate breath before her eyes closed and her head hit the bar. Mirajane shook her head, ignoring the young girl's dramatics. That was, until she realised the girl didn't get up. She smiled, assuming that she fell asleep whilst proving her point._ 'At least she won't whine anymore…' _the barmaid mused to herself before humming to a tune in her head.

"Gajeel…" Natsu reached across the girl passed out between them, grabbing his shoulder. "I'm…"

"hang in their…sala…nat…su" he got out before he was overcome with sneezes. Mira barely heard the other thud over the loud growl type noises that came from the Kurogane. It was only when she turned that she saw Gajeel's red eye's lull to the back of his head as he fell and hit the bar two.

Mira dropped her glass.

"Oh dear…" she picked up the glass and then walked over to Jet who was trying to gain Levy's attention. "Jet…would you mind getting _Porlyusica_? You see…our dragon slayers are a _little_ bit unconscious…" she sighed, pointing at the three passed out along the table. She actually regretted not calling for her earlier, but they were just so annoying as they whined about their _allergies_.

* * *

_A/N: I was watching the epsiode about the flower viewing and my sister pointed out they should have bad hayfever. uvu I just wanted to torture them a little_


	17. Names

**Names**

* * *

As the day moved on at fairy tail, Gajeel leaned back into his chair bored out of his skull. Juiva had gone on a mission without him and as much as he hated to admit it, without his best friend he was bored senseless. When he actually gained enough motivation to talk to his other friend, Levy, her puppy dogs Jet and Droy whisked her off to the library so they could avoid him. Apart from an apologetic look at Gajeel, she followed them without any hesitation, probably needing to take a book back or something.

Gajeel growled, a little irritated. Jet and Droy were really starting to piss him off, every time Salamander and Girlie cheered him on enough to go talk to her, he'd end up watching her be taken away by them. After trying to give them several angry nicknames he could call them, he quickly resorted back to the ones that Wendy gave them when she tried to cheer him up after yet another failed attempt. She said that the two of her man servants were "_Tweedle dum_" and "_Tweedle dee_" Supposedly after some characters Wendy's favourite book. He remembered them being stupid, at least he thought they were when he had to read some of it out loud to the girl.

Damn she could nag.

He started swinging his chair back and forth, ignoring as people stared at him and shuffled away from his almost sinister aura. He was really annoyed now. Tweedle dum and tweedle wend-

The Kurogane slammed his feet on the ground, the table rocking slightly and frothy beer floating over the top. '_Tweedle dum_' he looked at Natsu before changing his gaze to Wendy '_and tweedle dee_'. His slightly erratic _Geehee_ laugh rang out as he was unable to hold in his amusement. He found the perfect name for his fellow slayers. They were _his_ tweedle dum and tweedle dee, they were the ones to back him up when Juvia was out and however much it could annoy, he quite liked knowing they cared.

And so another beer passed by, leaving Gajeel with a light frothy moustache over his top lip. He sat back in his chair again, swinging gently back and forth, ignoring the rickety creeks as the stool groaned under his muscle weight. When yet another thought caused him to stop and he slammed his feet back on the floor, shaking the table and making max and several others jump. He stood up stiffly, marching over to the pink haired pyromaniac who sat at a table with his own team, chewing on a flaming torch (courtesy of Mirajane and her odd cooking).

"SALAMANDER" He towered behind the dragon slayer, a threatening posture. He wasn't there to fight, but should anyone else have seen it they would assume that the Kurogane was out for blood.

"What you want, lightning rod?"

"I realised something about you and Girlie…about yer dragons"

"…huh?" Natsu looked at Wendy, who only shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"Wh-what have you realised, Gajeel nii?" Wendy smiled at her older brother, totally scaring everyone else who were petrified of the oldest dragon slayer.

"…who named you?"

"…well…duh…Igneel gave me it cus' I didn't know my birth name at the moment" Nastu scowled, utterly confused. Erza was about to ask if he knew his original name, but Natsu continued speaking. "What of it?"

Gajeel held a hand to stop him for a moment. "And you, Girlie?"

"…I was thrown at Grandeeney's feet as a sacrifice… I never actually got named…" She blushed and entangled her fingers bashfully. Erza and Lucy just stared; curious as to how she was embarrassed not depressed by such a childhood…

"So you were both named by yer parents"

"Yea?" Natsu raised an eyebrow. "You got somethin' to tell us?"

"Just…Yer parents are really self obsessed"

"WHAT?!"Nastu and Wendy yelled in unison, voices crying disbelief.

"How could you say that about my Mama?!" Wendy stood up teary eyed as to declare a challenge again the older male. "She has pride but she was _never_ egotistical!" the small crowd they gathered shuddered, reminding themselves never to insult Wendy's mother at risk of unleashing her demonic side.

"Think, again, Wendy" He place emphasis on the '_dee'_ of her name. Everyone surrounding them who watched their interaction missed the subtly of what he was implying. That was, apart from the salamander and sky maiden. When he saw the look of understanding cross even the Salamanders face, a quiet Geehee rang out again. The day just got more interesting.

"H-huh?" She placed a hand to her mouth as she tried to process what he was suggesting.

"So Grandeeney put part of her name in her Kids, nothin' wrong with that!" Wendy nodded in agreement at her pinkette brother's statement. "Sides, Igneel aint nothing like Natsu"

"Think about it, Igneel, dragneel" Gajeel shook his head. "That aint no coincidence"

"…oh…." Natsu clicked, finally grasping it.

"…but what could that mean…they…really like their names?" Wendy tilted her head, trying to come up with a good reason her mother would call her after herself"

"Obvious, kiddo" Gajeel walked over, placing a large warm hand over his head. "Means yer parent's love yer" Natsu's cheeks pinked a little, as he processed what Gajeel was saying. His dad, the fire king loves him. Wendy lowered her head again, before looking up with teary eyes and making a squealing noise as she clung onto Gajeel.

Gajeel just stood stunned and with all the etiquette and charisma he could muster coughed awkwardly and spoke out. "What?" Wendy shook her head and shoved him a little to shut him up, before Natsu piped up.

"Our parents love us?" Natsu grinned, thinking back to his childhood with Igneel. Learning magic, frying up food, those wonderful flights amongst the clouds…

"Well, _Dee's_ old lady loves her, but yer dad just proved that he was as egotistical an' Narcissistic as my pop's said" Natsu's growled and Wendy could only laugh, feeling herself overcome with a new fondness for her name.

* * *

_A/N My friend was singing a song about tweedle dum and tweedle dee whilst I was editing a chapter for 'Draconia claw'. I accidently put Twendy a few times, so the head canon grew. Two hours later, this was born uwu''_


	18. Meet the siblings

**Meet the siblings**

* * *

Wendy Marvell could often be considered the nervous type, fretting over if she's annoying people, or just worrying that maybe her best isn't good enough. She'd be the first to admit she's easy to make cry, as well, that is until Natsu or Gajeel hear of this and beat the shit of out whoever upset their Wendy. However, today was not a day that she wanted Natsu or Gajeel to act up, in fact she was close to unleashing her omnipotent puppy eyes on them just to keep them in line. Today, was the day she introduced her family to the current object of her heart, Sabertooth's youngest guild member, Griss.

When she first came running up to her beloved '_Nii chan's'_ she was certain they'd be overjoyed with her happiness and help plan her wedding and-

Yeah, who was she kidding?

She knew they'd act up and sure enough, they're response was a cacophony of awkward questions and angry ramblings of '_why couldn't you all for a nice boy like Romeo?' 'what if he isn't good enough for you' 'boys are evil' _(which she tended to have to persuade them that not all boys are evil given the fact that they themselves were male. Her logic never really reached them though). So when Griss asked to visit her guild, she died a little inside.

She stood, shaking as a leave and breaking out in very awkward beads of sweat (which made her worry she'd look a mess) as he was spoken to by Lucy, Cana, Jet, even a much begrudged Romeo. The young sky sorceress listened with half interest as they asked him about missions and the weather and how many monsters he'd slain, the typical small talk for the Fairy Tail guild. As the afternoon progressed Wendy mentally reminded herself to thank Erza for keeping Gray's stripping habit in order and stopping any brawls' from occurring.

It was actually pretty smooth, though she was a little hurt that Gajeel and Natsu were making a point out of staying out of the way. They sat around a table together (a miracle that they were choosing to without Wendy) drinking booze with pained expressions as they followed Wendy's 'special friend's every move with their eyes. Wendy just rolled her own eyes, understanding they were trying to make a point and stick to the girl's plea of 'don't ruin this for me'.

Sucking in a deep breath (and chewing a little out of habbit) the young girl marched over to the table where the pair sat and slammed her hands on the table. "Guys…"

"What is it, Wendy?" Natsu looked away from Griss for a split second to note Wendy's pressance.

"come talk to him"

"Aint yer afraid we'll mess up?"

"….I'll always be worried you will. But I won't marry anyone-" Wendy noticed the dangerous look that passed their eyes. "I mean…Consider dating or anything of the sort" she corrected, waiting till they nodded in approval "I won't fall in love unless my precious brothers are okay with it!" she yelled at them, flustered by her constant miss wording.

Gajeel's cheeks tinted pink, he made eye contact with Natsu before shrugging. "Where is _it_?" Members of the guild noted Gajeel's choice of _It_ rather than _he_ and deemed it time to warn the young boy.

"Watch it Griss, your about to meet the brothers" Lucy shuddered. "I'd soo hate to be you"

"and parents" A bored Laxus snorted, half looking forwards to watching the boy's demise, amused by the whole situation.

"well…the _other_ slayers, but their a bit of both" Mirajane corrected, feeling a little sorry for the overwhelmed boy. He met the extended family, the whole fairy tail guild and had no problem, so maybe there wouldn't be one with the close family? She prayed to Mavis that he kid would live.

On shaky legs the boy walked over, coughing lightly as he stood in front of the table. He felt a twinge of jealousy when he saw his girlfriend sat on the knee of the Salamander, arms wrapped around his neck. He honestly felt like he was stealing treasure from a dragon.

Natsu nodded to Gajeel, making him start first."What's yer name?"

"Griss McLarna" Wendy cringed as he gulped slightly.

"Stupid name" Natsu sighed. Wendy slapped the back of his head lightly and Griss was certain she told him to behave.

"N-nice to meet you Natsu san…"

Natsu blatantly ignored him. "You're in sabertooth?"

"Hu-huh?"

"How are our kin?" Gajeel asked the terrified teen.

"Ki-"

"quit stutterin'" Natsu sighed. "Sting and Rogue obviously"

"Oh…Master and Rouge are doin chill" Griss replied after a really long pause.

Wendy smiled, thanking Mavis that her boyfriend came from a guild with their other Slayer Family in and very grateful that Natsu and Gajeel seemed to take a liking to him after he acted as a gofer for a while. When Griss had to excuse himself to take the long train ride home, Natsu and Gajeel took Wendy to the side and uttered those two very important words. "_We approve_".

And after much squealing and hugging and clinging to each of them in turn, Wendy herself retired for the night.

Wendy walked down the pathway, her long blue hair flying loosely in the gentle breeze. It was really the perfect time for her dream date with Griss, well would be. both Gajeel and Natsu insisted on escorting her to the meeting point to 'sort out some details'. She really hated her sudden curfew they made up last night. Still, they actually approved! She never imagined the day would come that both Natsu Nii and Gajeel Nii would approve of the same guy (_that wasn't Romeo_). Sure they were whining about her blue dress being too short, it should be at least another inch below the knee than it already was if you asked Gajeel (two for Natsu) and they were certainly not impressed by the lack of sleeves, but they were actually letting her go on a date. Her _first_ date.

As the three of them came to a stop in the central park (just below the old lacrima powered lamp post) she fiddled with her hair and dress until Natsu grew tired of her fidgeting.

"You look cool Wendy" Natsu yawned, wanting to get back to sleep but not willing to let that creep take Wendy without knowing what time she'll be back. Or loose to Gajeel.

"T-thanks Natsu Nii…" She mumbled, trying to calm herself.

Gajeel senced her unrest and chose to console her with all of his etiquette "If he makes you think you aint hot I'll beat the crap out of him"

Well, he tried to console her.

"Y-yea…thanks Gajeel Nii…" She coughed lightly about to ask them to leave as soon as they had their chat, but there was her prince, walking up the pathway. It was like from a fairy story, her prince walking up the hill, the light hitting him and radiating off of him and-

"STING SAN? ROUGE SAN?" Wendy's hand rose to her mouth as she almost yelped out. _'I forgot Sting is the guild master…' _Sting smiled at her before switching his gaze to the boy walking solemnly in between the twin slayers.

Griss looked up, blushing lightly before coughing "Oh great and noble Wendy sama, our courtship must end here for I am not worthy of you"

"Hu-huh?" Wendy stuttered out. Was he breaking up with her? She shook her head, unable to comprehend until she saw a nudge from Rouge.

Propelled from the sharp nudge, Griss fell to his knees and bowed to her. "Forgive me for ever thinking I was worthy" Griss continued in his monotone voice before getting a nod of approval from Sting.

"Leave. Now" The blonde haired slayer ordered. Griss yelped, running away from his guild master in tears.

"S…what have you done?" Wendy looked at Sting with teary eyes. "Sting san…"

"Natsu san! I heard you gave him permission to date Wendy!"

"So did Gajeel" Natsu huffed and looked away, unable to meet his Kohai in the eyes.

"But the point is, he assumed he was good enough for her!" Rouge yelled. He rarely got so passionate about something unless it was Fro.

"Someone like that isn't good enough for you, Wendy" Sting knelt down to a lower level so he wouldn't over tower the younger slayer. Wendy huffed and looked away from him.

"I hate you guys" The sky sorceress shuffled away from all of them, eyes cast down.

"Wendy, You don't really mean…" Fear crossed Natsu's face, the thought of Wendy hati-

"I'm never going to date; I'll be too busy watching over FOUR useless older brothers!" Wendy sighed. Sure, it was a loss, but her heart would recover. Sting and Rouge looked awkwardly between each other, a gentle blush adoring their cheeks.

"True, but should you ever you gotta remember you got FOUR older brothers to appease" Natsu grinned at the two now-official-additions to his nest.

"Brothers?" Rouge asked, looking at Gajeel awkwardly. He wanted to be Gajeel's brother again…

"Sure, just remember whose oldest" Gajeel tilted his thumb at himself, before turning and walking back in the direction of Fairy Tail. "are yer desperate for that damned train or comin' for a drink first?" Natsu ran after him, mumbling about he was oldest, leaving Wendy to drag two bemused (And _already_ over protective) dragon slayers.


	19. Festival

**Festival**

* * *

Gajeel and Natsu glowered at each other, letting out low rumbling noises occasionally. It wasn't particularly anything new, not in Fairy Tail since the two dragon slayers often fought over who was the oldest, who was right, who had the biggest attack. What was new, was the twin dragon slayers hanging around Fairy Tail's Kurogane and Salamander for the day.

And both of the twin slayers, were also causing their fair share of noise.

"What's their problem today?" Lucy sighed, watching them closely. They surrounded themselves in a corner, each with a sack of gold coins.

"Aparently their getting possessive over something" Levy mumbled without looking up from her novel. "Probably those jewels they're all flashing"

"They're always getting possessive over stuff!" Lucy moaned her head hitting the table. Without missing a beat, Levy patted her blonde locks, still absorbed in the fascinating book of 'dragon behaviour' they had to keep consulting. "Does the book say anything about why their being so show-offish?" Levy shook her head and the two of them sighed deeply.

"I wish Erza was around, she'd teach em'!" Cana slammed her beer on the table, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "I want some peace to drink ya know!" and with a swift arm she threw a beer mug to the slayers. Marco cheered her on, agreeing the noise was far too loud. It was getting more and more irritating too.

Everyone waited, hands on their ears expecting the brawl to break out and everyone to be thrown into their little dragon slayer debate. Instead, four pairs of hands shot out to grab for the mug, a fist fight braking out between Sting and Gajeel, Rogue using his shadow mode to grab hold of the wooden treasure. Everyone watched, the fight, assuming that the cause of it was '_oh look, a weapon!_' but looking closely it was obviously something else.

Just as they started to ponder more, Lucy heard the door go. She turned to see Wendy walking in to the guild, Carla in tow.

"Ahh help has arrived!" Lucy enthused snapping her bookworm friend back into reality again.

"Lu chan we don't need help, we already know they're having a weird…dragon…slayer…thing?"

"Levy san is right, It's just the festival of treasures!" Wendy gave a coy smile "In our traditions, it's a way of measuring how important you are by showing off your treasure!"

"ohh…" Levy snapped her book closed, placing the heavy tome on the table. "I see. Is this to do with dragon's and hoarding?"

"Unfortunately yes, but we agreed we wouldn't celebrate…" Wendy's head fell bashfully. "Sorry for the noise, I'll sort them out" and so, Wendy tightened her grip on her stripy blue and yellow dress, and walked in the direction of the rumbling growls.

"Nii chan's!" She yelped at them, stopping the room in dead silence. All eyes went onto the shyest slayer, watching as she fiddled with her dress and stared at her feet.

"Wendy?" Sting raised an eyebrow, before bending down to grab her face. He gently brought her head up, forcing her to look at him. "what's wro-" a loud slapping noise echoed through the guild- jaws hitting the floor when they realise what their precious innocent Wendy did.

"You all promised me we wouldn't celebrate like this!" Wendy wiped the tears from her eyes. "you promised…"

"you wanted us to though, kid" Gajeel sighed, placing his hand on her head and patting gently. Rogue silently nodded, watching her carefully.

"Lighting rod is right, Wendy. If you wanted us to celebrate you should have told us how" Natsu frowned scratching his head in confusion.

"I wanted us to hang out today…" she watched each of the males look at each other in confusion and shrug. "Okay! Remember what our parents told us the festival of treasures was all about?"

"yea?" Natsu crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall as he listened. "It's about showing dominance" he recited what his dad's first teachings about the festival were.

"Well yes Natsu nii…but also admitting to the world you have precious things" the sky sorceress twiddled her thumbs a little before continuing. "I wanted to hang out with you guys…"

"So ye didn't want us to celebrate at all? Just hang out?" Gajeel scowled a little hurt he went to the trouble of waking up early to prepare for no reason.

"No!" Wendy protested loudly, her face dusted in a heavy blush. "No..I mean… I wanted to show people my treasures!"

"….huh?" Rogue tried to follow what the youngest dragon slayer was saying.

"You guys are my most precious treasure!" Wendy shouted at the top of her voice, blurting it all out in a very fast mumble of words. Everyone in the guild cooed at the girls cuteness, the slayers blushing heavily at her confession.

"Yo-you to…" Rogue admitted shyly and one by one, they all agreed (though Gajeel more or less made it sound like a threat, the intent was there). Wendy smiled, glad they all agreed that the best treasure a dragon could have, was Nakama.

* * *

::Omake::

* * *

_Levy and Lucy turned to each other, squealing a little. "did you get all of that, Lu chan?"_

_"Oh yes, we're going to make a fortune on these candid Lacrima-tapes!"_

_Levy laughed manically, an evil glint in her eye. "oh quick! Gajeel's blushing! That's another 1000 jewels right there!"_

* * *

_A/N Hehe so It looks like this story is over! All my other ideas' for Dragon slayer feels are pretty long stories, so unless I get hit with another Pixie plot stick that is good enough to follow, i'll be leaving this here._

_thank you for reading this! I love all of you for reading and sticking with this to the end! Please check out Draconia Claw, and please stay tuned for a very (funny) dragon slayer story which will be sumbited soon! _

_a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed- I really do appricate all of you, thank you so much! u_


	20. Broken

****WARNING:: DIFFICULT SUBJECTS TACKLED!****

**Br/ok/en**

* * *

She couldn't really work out where this addiction came from, she just knew that she started it one day and then was unable to quit. It wasn't life threatening, not unless she wanted it to be. And why shouldn't she give in to these whims? Everyone left her, so for a few peaceful hours Wendy Marvell l would slip away and leave. Just like everyone else did.

It was a survival instinct in its own way. When everyone slept in their beds she would fling back the warmth of her quilt and sneak outside to run far away from those she cared for. 'One day', she'd often tell herself, 'one day I'll do this for real. See how other's feel when someone they love disappears'

However she couldn't bring herself to do it. not yet. She couldn't calm the voice in the back of her head telling her that they'd forget her soon as she walked out of the door, that she'd disappear and nobody would care.

How else could everyone else disappear without a second thought?

Gajeel thought he saw it first. The look snarky expression she made sometimes, the look in her eyes as she told him out her past. He could tell at first glance that Wendy Marvell was shattered to the core. He noticed her walking out into the night a few times as he made his way home. He watched her running away to the cathedral in magnolia late at night and saw her stand on top of the highest steeple for hours without moving. Being close to the sky was her cure, he guessed.

Or so he did until she happened to walk past her house one night. Each time he spied her going out, she'd go somewhere high somewhere nobody else could get to (not without her air magic, or at least a flying exceed). As he waited at the guild for Juiva the next day, he saw the cocky smirk on her face as she walked in and people asked how she slept. In her own way, she was a bad girl. A rebellious child.

He didn't ignore her habit, instead he watched over her. From the shadows he'd make sure that she'd be safe from any bad folk.

But he noticed he wasn't alone. In the low glow of a lacrima-lamp that illumined the streets, he saw the pink mop of hair from the salamander. Watching as he sleepily shuffled after her, keeping her safe from a distance so as not to intrude on her precious time alone.

Neither of them wanted to see Wendy get hurt, but they already knew she was too deeply hurt for them to save her from pain. They couldn't save her no matter how hard they tried. They couldn't ignore the simple truth either.

Wendy Marvell was broken.

* * *

He loved the lick of the metal, the rush of adrenaline as droplets of crimson seeped from his skin. He needed the pain it gave him; he wanted to mirror the pain he felt on his insides. It was like his own special window of time, just for him and the rough steel scale his dad gave him. Gajeel found it quite fitting really; to use the scale his pops gave him to feel the hurt of that day, the 7th of the 7th X777, over and over. If he could feel it, then he was still there in some way, like checking his vital signs it told him that he was still breathing and walking on earth land.

He wasn't addicted to it. He'd deny that to the death and anyone who told him he was (not that anyone knew about his guilty pleasure) he'd kill them. And laugh whilst doing it. He'd blame the scars on fights; everyone knew he got into a lot so nobody asked anything else. If he went a little too deep, nobody would notice as he slipped away. That was a good thing about being despised, nobody to miss you, nobody would feel the hurt he did that time.

Natsu nearly did, not that he expected to. At first, Gajeel was the enemy he had to take down a couple of notches; he had to fight for fairy tail. But what he was really fighting was a shell, the real Gajeel having long gone when his pop's left him all those years ago. So when Gajeel went a little to deep, smelling metallic in a very different to the norm Natsu spent the day worrying, afraid to bring it up.

It wasn't his place to say and as much as he loved Fairy Tail, only he would understand.

Well, Him and Wendy. So as they sat side by side, Wendy doing up the stitches for the fourth time that month, Gajeel became half aware of the unconditional support they'd give him. And perhaps, just a little, the Kurogane felt grateful for something in earthland. He felt glad he still breathed but most of all, he was glad for their silence.

What the two of his fellow dragon slayers weren't saying was why. Instead Wendy told him once again her repetitive lecture about keeping the wounds clean, sterilising the blade and (yawn) trying not to go so deep next time. Natsu just kept uncharacteristically quiet, eye's filled with concern but also some sort of understanding before muttering "We aint telling nobody" or something else along those lines.

Of course they wanted him to stop hurting himself, but they weren't going to take away the relief and happiness he felt as the metal scale kissed his skin once more. They couldn't take away his miracle solution to the numbness he felt. They couldn't ignore the simple truth either.

Gajeel Redfox was broken.

* * *

The world would blur around him in bright colours and ecstatic emotions. He'd witness tree's breathing and spirits coming from the lake nearby his home. He'd invoke a whirling sensation from the simplest of movements, fiery laughter echoing around the forest and time slowing or speeding at random. He'd feel top of the world before sinking back into himself again. Soon as he fell back down, he'd take another. Just until morning, just until the next day, then he'd go back to being the cheerful Salamander of Fairy Tail. These moments of sheer joy helped him keep his smile up all day.

For a few moments, everything was wonderful; the world seemed more vibrant as if shadows were chased away by brilliant hues of colours. His exit from the growing darkness that spread across earthland and his heart was in the form of a mushroom. He could recall the day that Igneel warned him, 'avoid those with the black hats on, my pyro. They'll kill you'.

The first thing he did that day he saw one, five years two months and eighteen days after he left him behind? He took one. His first ever rebellion against his precious dad was meant to kill him.

Instead, his dragon slayer immunity kicked in, dissolving the poison but leaving the heavenly feeling that goes with it. It was a heavenly pleasure only he would know. Fairy Tail associated his erratic behaviour with him. Either that or they didn't care. The only ones who did notice something different where his fellow victims of abandonment. He offered them to Wendy and Gajeel but they refused. They didn't want to become slave to the habit.

Instead, Gajeel hit him hard on the back when he took to many, forcing him to spit them out before they became his last ones. Wendy would give another famous lecture, not asking him to quit but asking him to try taking less, to take the liquid she concocted from the deadly fungus instead. At least if she made it for him, it would be less dangerous. They'd try get him to quit later, when thing's would be brighter for him.

They'd never want to be the ones to dim his world. Instead, they'd watch as he slowly disappeared day by day into his own mind, desperate to reach out and grab him before anyone else would notice. When it does become noticeable, nobody will be able to avert their attention. So whilst they could try save him, they couldn't ignore the plain facts.

Natsu Dragneel, was broken.

* * *

Whilst all three of them may say their OK, they were only ever truly OK when lost in their own sweet paradise, their miracle cure which would save them from the ache that was buried deep inside.

But the other cure they had was the understanding for each other. The thing about pain is it's less lonely knowing that you have someone else like you.

They never spoke about their odd habits; they just acknowledged they each knew what they did. And bit by bit they stopped. They'd occasionally smile and not from thinking about their own secret ecstasy. They'd take a few moments' to just talk, to sit with each other by the lake near Natsu's home.

And when three Exceed's finally went to find their missing partners, finding them on a moonlit river bank with tangled arms as they slept in a comfortable closeness, they'd finally breathe a sigh of relief.

Perhaps it was only a faint image from the eyes of those looking in, but their feline friends could each see how necessary the dragon slayers were to each other. They weren't the types to admit it- the closest being Wendy with her "Natsu Nii, Gajeel Nii", but there was definitely a deep bond there.

If anything could be said from an outsider's point of view it would be that there is only one thing certain about the dragon slayers at Fairy Tail. It wasn't their age or their favourite colour but one thing they could only ever guarantee now they met each other.

They weren't, and still aren't, alone anymore.

And after sometime together, they were nolonger Broken, but OK.

* * *

_A/N (or essay, sorry!)_

_So this is the last chapter. Yes, it is a depressing subject however life is not always sunshine and rainbows. People die. However, it is more of a hopeful story. By working together, they will solve their problems. _

_I have no experience with drugs, self harm or running away. But I do have friends who turn to it in times of need. This is obviously a fictional story and it was a very hard topic to deal with. However, I am also of the opinion that this is something that could well happen. Each dragon slayer has a sad story, each has been abandoned. So naturally, they'd find some sort of way to escape the pains left behind. Based upon the head canon's of me and my friend, we thought of darker ways they may deal with their pain. Natsu, the extrovert would be in it for the buzz, Wendy would want people to feel her pain and Gajeel would just want to feel his dad's love- even if it's in a twisted way._

_Whilst some would find comfort in friends, there are always those who fall through the safety net. If you see someone, please please please do your best to save them. The world will be a much nicer place if you did._

_I am expecting a lot of people to unfollow or favourite, but I am grateful you read to the end._

_and Yes, as you can most likely tell by my abruptness, this pixie is in a bad mood.  
_


End file.
